


You are My Entire Horizon

by HeLpFaTe067



Category: Forza Motorsport (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLpFaTe067/pseuds/HeLpFaTe067
Summary: "Why are you here....... Couldn't you just celebrate with your friends or somethi-" Ruby said before she stopped with lips pressed against hers, her silver eyes widened with shock on her eyes. "Because I can't do this anymore, Ruby!!! I can't take it anymore of the pain on my heart thinking of you all over these years!!! I have loved you since that confession you just made to me but I just can't handle my aggressiveness back then, but this is my new decision because I have realized the truth! I am in love with you, Ruby….. It just can’t take it anymore, I’m sorry for all those years of hurting, abusing, and rejecting you!!!!!" Nora explained when she stood up, she sniffed with tears in her own eyes because she had finally made her regret the past and she has never cried like this on why she had to apologize for her actions.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You are My Entire Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first time writing a angsty story, so it is going to be a one-shot.

Nora leaned on the railing and deeply breathed in the air with tears in her eyes coming down because not only did she win the Horizon Festival, she had painfully regretted how she won against Ruby. The same girl not only did she hate, but the same girl that she rejected her feelings all those years ago yet it made her regret the decision she made on that day she confessed to her and she now has feelings for the red haired girl. But why did she not help her? She competed against her in the first place but when she saw her mistake and she drove away, it hit her heart right now. She saw Ren starting to approach the ginger haired girl if he is congratulating her or not yet he is not happy, “You wanna congratulate me or something, Ren…….. I’m not in that mood right now…….”

She said with a frown on her face but Ren patted her shoulder and she had her smile a bit before she could frown when he tried to comfort her or something, “I know what your mood is going to be, Nora.. You’re in regret of something, are you?? Maybe it’s something about your past or about Ruby, isn’t…. You had painfully hurted her but you needed to have whatever it takes to find that rhythm to feel your heartbeat to see her all over again, yet you still need to confess your feelings towards Ruby in order to finally change the future of your entire life.”

Nora simply nodded when she heard Ruby’s name, she had enough on why she hated her back then and now because she really needed to regret that day and make her own decisions as a new person trying to fix those mistakes. The ginger haired girl sniffed a bit and wiped some tears out before she walked back to her 911 GT2 RS and opened the door emotionally angry, she entered the driver’s seat and closed the door which Ren’s reaction being confused before she pressed the gas pedal after she put the keys through the ignition to trying to tell Ruby the truth on why she had to reject her before but now, she would change that decision with pain on her own heart.

_Why did you not only break Ruby’s heart but hurt her dreams, just because you’re a stupid hypocrite!!!!!!_

_You’re just simply the worst person I’ve ever seen, Nora._

_If you had accepted Ruby’s feelings , you would not be that person from now on but you will always stay the same person from all those years ago!!_

_You are the most ignorant, jealous, disrespectful, and egotistical ever since you hurted my feelings towards you, Nora?!!!!!_

The voices of Ruby’s friends included her started to stir in her head with pain in her eyes as she would drive like she is in the drive of her entire life right now just to tell Ruby on how she painfully hurt her before but she had whatever it takes to take a chance, as she would parked in front of the park and after she got out of the driver’s seat when she turned off the ignition. She ran forward to find Ruby before she could stop running to see Ruby in a green polo shirt and cargo jeans sitting at the bank near the lake looking at the night sky, ‘You can do this, Nora………. Just explain the truth and tell Ruby that you loved her for all those years..’

She thought to herself, as she would sit right next to Ruby if her reaction is still the same after the race. "Why are you here....... Couldn't you just celebrate with your friends or somethi-" Ruby said before she stopped with lips pressed against hers, her silver eyes widened with shock on her eyes. "Because I can't do this anymore, Ruby!!! I can't take it anymore of the pain on my heart thinking of you all over these years!!! I have loved you since that confession you just made to me but I just can't handle my aggressiveness back then, but this is my new decision because I have realized the truth! I am in love with you, Ruby….. It just can’t take it anymore, I’m sorry for all those years of hurting, abusing, and rejecting you!!!!!" Nora explained when she stood up, she sniffed with tears in her own eyes because she had finally made her regret the past and she has never cried like this on why she had to apologize for her actions.

Ruby’s eyes are now fully widened with realization in her eyes because she was getting confessed from the same girl that she tried to confess all those years ago before she could use her thumb to wipe out the tears coming down from Nora’s cheek because she had to comfort Nora for the first time with tears coming down from her silver eyes. “Nora…………. I……… I’m sorry and I…………… I love you too after all those years……..”

She replied hugging Nora before trying not to cry already because she had taken the chance of finally being in this relationship with Nora and would press her lips against hers because she would be into this new road to life with Nora while for the ginger haired girl, it could take some guts on why she had finally have these feelings after all those years of hurting Ruby but now. She is now a changed person and would be in a horizon of their lives.


End file.
